Symphony Of Sadness
by cookie-club
Summary: In 1882 the peace treaty between the Kuroko huntsmen and the vampire coven, know as the generation of miracle, was broken. As a result the leader Akashi tuned the youngest son of the Kurokos, Kuroko Tetsuya, into a vampire. Raised as a vampire from that day on he realized that the vampire society and that of the supernatural is far more complicated than he first believed. AkaKuro
1. Torn Apart

Torn Apart

"Akashi what are you doing?" Midorima asked in a serious tone.

"What does it look like to you?" the red haired vampire answered.

"Don't answer my question with another question. You aren't thinking of doing what I'm thinking what you are doing?"

"And that would be what?"

"Attacking the hunters."

"They deserve what is coming, after what they did."

"Are you serious this shouldn't bother you, you were thinking of throwing him out of the convent anyway so why are you making a big fuss over it?"

"It doesn't matter whether I was going to kick Haizaki out or not he was still part of the convert and the only person who knew of my thought were you so they have betrayed the peace treaty we formed."

"Are you sure there is not something you aren't seeing?"

"Are you questioning my judgment?"

"No but I think that your reaction is very rash considering your nature and the fact that this is about Haizaki."

"Whatever you can't stop me." Was all Akashi said before he disappeared.

o

The security was lax it was no problem for Akashi to enter the estate of the Kurokos. He was able to walk down the different corridors as if he lived there. Walking down the familiar halls toward Kurokos office the few servants he met greeted them as if he was here for another meeting. Did they honestly didn't expect him to attack after they stabbed him in the back. Standing in front of the closed door he listen with his vampire hearing if someone was inside and sure he heard someone scribbling on paper. He opens the door and found exactly what he was expecting to find. Kuroko Renjo current head of the hunter family Kuroko writing something on his large oak desk. It didn't take long for Renjo to notice him.

„Akashi what are you doing here?" he asked bewilder.

"You know why, after all it was your hunter that killed one of my coven members."

"What?! I don't know what you are talking about I never order for anyone to attack your coven."

"When I compelled him to tell me the truth he told me that you specifically order him to kill someone out of my coven."

„I don't know what you are talking about!"

"Don't try to deny it he didn't take any precautions against compelling, so I am here to give you one last chance, explaining to me why you ordered him to kill one of my coven members, if I can accept your reasoning I will look past this."

Renjo slowly got up from his chair,but he didn't say anything to Akashi considering something.

"My coven and the hunter families that live here have been coexisting peacefully for century's now. This our home too now, but if -"

"Akashi I don't know what you are talking about I can't explain an order that I never gave." Akashi was usually a patient man but not today, he had enough going on as it is and this situation didn't help one bit. Both men had their attention shifted when the door creaked open and a little boy with pale blue hair entered the room.

"Papa, Chihiro is teas-" the boy didn't finish his sentence, noticing the other man in the room and the tense atmosphere.

"Tetsuya go now. I'm in the middle of a …meeting." Renjos eyes glared at Akashi keeping an extra eye on the vampire now for any suspicions moves. Shocked by the stern voice his father used Tetsuya hesitated a bit before making an indication of leaving.

"There is no need for you to leave I was about to wrap things up here anyway." Akashi said. The young boy didn't miss the long fangs that the red head possessed, also he didn't miss his father getting his gun out.

"Akashi I don't know what you have planed but I suggest you go now." Renjo said as he pointed the gun at Akashi's heart. The red haired vampire was unfazed by the act and walked over to Tetsuya, kneeling down to be on the same level as the child. He patted the bluenetts head and tuned to Renjo.

"I wonder will I get a proper answer if I use your son as leverage."

Without any warning a gun shoot was fired, Akashi dogged the bullet and Renjo ran to his son. He reached for his son but before he could reach him someone grabbed the back of his collar and threw him backwards. The next thing he knew was that he felt snow under him and agonizing pain in his left leg. He looked back at where he was thrown from and he saw the window to his office broken and in front of the broken window was Akashi holding his son as hostage.

"Akashi you bastard don't you dare, don't you dare do this!" Kuroko Renjo yelled his voice was filled with anger and desperation. He couldn't run his leg was twisted in an unnatural direction and nether could he shoot the vampire, the vampire was holding Tetsuya as a human shield. Unless another hunter entered the battle sight he wouldn't be able to save is youngest son.

"I'll ask you again. Who was that hunter that attacked us?"

"I don't know! I already said that I don't know what you are talking about."

"That is too bad because I know for a fact that you gave the order, playing dump won't work." His grip tightened slightly on his hostage, Tetsuya squirmed but the grip tightened even more. The blue haired kid looked at his father with pleading eyes full of fear.

"Oh god please, please don't harm Tetsuya he is only 10 he hasn't even started his hunter training! I beg of you don't kill my son!" Renjo went on his knees as good as he could and bowed so far that his head was nearly completely buried in snow. He heard a sight, fast as lightning Renjo raised his head to see Akashi loosen his grip on his child. The red head shifted his hold on the young boy, suddenly, without a warning Akashi bit down onto the nap of Kurokos neck. That little glimmer of hope Tetsuyas father held quickly disappeared.

"Tetsuya!" he cried. _No, god no, he will suck him dry! _But the next moment Akashi released the powder blue haired child completely and gently sat him on the ground. Immediately the head of the Kuroko household stumbled up blinded by relief, that blindness was lived short when Tetsuyas little hands traveled up to his mouth, covering it. His round eyes widen in shock.

"Oh, that was fast, eager aren't we?" hearing what the red head said it hit him, stumbling even faster to his son he dropped down to his sons level when he reached him. Without a moments waist he forced Tetsuyas mouth open to find what he had feared: two long tusks. Renjos hand fell to his side the only thing he could say at that moment was a hushed why.

"Even if that hunter acted on his own, it was still your fault that this peace treaty was broken. You didn't have your men under control and one of my coven members died. So as to fill that spot and to punish you at the same time I will turn and raise your son as a vampire." In that instant Renjo could only see red, pulling out his last hidden knife he threw himself at the vampire and aimed for his heart. His target didn't have much effort in dogging the already wounded hunter and breaking his arm successfully. As the redhead picked the 10 year old child up the boy started to wiggle.

"Papa." He called out weakly and reached for down to his father.

"Tetsuya!" He tried to reach up to his sons hand but the tiny hand was pulled out of his reach when the vampire lifted Tetsuya up completely, he whispered something in the boys' ear which made him retread his hand and lean against the vampires shoulder. Next thing Renjo knew was that both the vampire and his beloved son were gone.

o

Kuroko Sayaka is a very proud woman and hunter so when she found their home was attacked she was furious.

"Kagetora!" she called when she saw the man walking down the corridor most likely to make sure his daughter was alright.

"Sayaka-san." Kagetora acknowledged.

"What happened here?"

"Akashi attacked us."

"He did what! Why would he do that?"

"According to him we had it coming because we sent one of our hunters after his coven."

"That's not true!" she exclaimed outraged.

"Well Akashi said otherwise. It might be that one of our hunters took matters in his own hand ether way Akashi would have still attacked."

"Where is Renjo?"

"He is in your bedroom Akashi did quite the number on him." Without any further ado she ran down the overly familiar way to her and her husband bedroom. She opened the door to find her husband with a medic trying to tend to his broken arm and broken leg.

"Renjo! Oh my god, what did he do to you."

"Don't worry." He only said and gave a weak smile.

"Kuroko –san we won't be able to properly tread you at the moment we will return with the right tools, in the main time please don't move or put anymore strain on the broken limps."

"I will thank you." The medic nodded and proceeded to leave. Before ether of the two adult could say something the door opened again and Chihiro entered. "Mother, Father I can't find Tetsuya anywhere."

"What! Are you sure that you didn't simply miss him?"

"No I looked everywhere. When the fighting started I went to his room but he wasn't there." Sayaka turned to her husband slightly demanding an explanation. What was he supposed to say that he failed to protect their son that he let him be turned into a vampire and that Akashi was going to raise him as such? No he couldn't do that to his family.

"Akashi killed Tetsuya." He mumbled he unable to look ether at his wife or son. This lie wasn't any better, yet it was easier telling them this lie. He heard a thud out of the corner of his eyes he could see that his wife had fallen to the ground eying him in disbelieve.

"What…?"

"A hunter killed one of their vampires and as an act of revenge he killed Tetsuya…he even took his body so we couldn't bury him properly." No this wasn't making things any better, but it was so much easier then the truth.

"No, no no no! Tetsuya!" he heard his wife cry, before she completely broke down. Renjo looked up and saw his eldest son looking at him with dead eyes. He averted his eyes again, not being able to handle his now broken family.

o

As Kuroko woke up he was blinded by light, it wasn't unusually it takes time for his eyes to adjust to the light after sleeping, but this was different it hurt too much and was difficult to keep his eyes open.

"Oh I'm sorry." He heard someone say from somewhere in the room he was in and suddenly the blinding light was gone. He open his eyes to nearly completely dark room, the boy immediately turned his head in the direction the voice came from to find the red haired vampire that had bitten him by some closed curtains. Kuroko who was lying on the bed the entire time got unnaturally fast up for his standards.

"Calm down, I won't harm you." The red head said.

"Why am I here?" he asked quietly.

"I bit you remember." Small hands reached up to the spot were Akashi had bitten him, shock and confusion flashed over the young boys face when he found no bite mark.

"Here drink this." Akashi held out glass with red liquid in it. It took a moment for Kuroko to realize what it was. He covered his mouth and shook his head.

Akashi sighed. "You need to drink this you're going under transition, if you don't drink it you'll have a hard time later in grasping your blood lust." Still holding his hand over his mouth he spoke:

"Take me back to my family."

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

"We have an antidote for the vampirism if you bring me back now my family won't hunt you down." Akashi smiled at the child he really knew what his family was capable of.

"Do you know how the antidote works?" the boy hesitantly shook his head.

"You have to inject the antidote before the person is tusked," the vampire slowly moved his hand up to the child's jaw and opened the mouth forcing the small hands away.

"But you already have fangs so there is no turning back for you." As if to prove to the boy that he really did have fangs he taped his left fang.

"No you're lying…"

"I'm not lying. Honestly I was quite surprised your body almost immediately accepted the venom, who would have thought that the son of a hunter were that eager to become a vampire." Kuroko glared at the red haired vampire he was hand him wordlessly the glass filled with blood.

"I won't drink it."

"You're in transition you have to drink."

"No. I don't want to get addicted to that stuff."

"Why do all of you hunter families think that we vampires are addicted to blood? Lesson number one: blood his food. The reason why other vampires aren't able to control their blood lust is because ether they are starved or because they aren't used to it. So in order for you to not become one of those blood crazy vampires I will raise you properly."

"What do you mean by 'raise'?" He asked confused.

"Well in vampire society you'd be considered a baby and as you maker it is my duty to raise you to a proper and civilized vampire."

The older vampire handed the glass over to the newest member of the coven and this time it was accepted. Tetsuya didn't know where the sudden trust came from but all he knew was that he had a feeling like this vampire in front of him wouldn't lie to him. He sniffed the content of the glass it smelled good but nothing to go crazy over, still feeling slightly nauseous he closed his eyes and drank. It tasted good and the nausea from before was complexly gone now but again it wasn't something he would be going crazy over. Lowering the gals again he looked at the vampire again.

"There wasn't that bad, now was it?" he said smiling and patting his head affectionately. It reminded Kuroko of a father being proud of their son and any attachment to his live as a human simply disappeared.

* * *

**So this was the first chapter I hope you enjoyed. further details and explanation will be given in the second chapter^^**

**if you enjoyed this story please leave a review, thank you^^**


	2. Ever After

**OMG you guys are amazing! I want to thank every person who favorite, followed and reviewed this story. **

**Somehow I have a feeling that I failed this chapter. btw I have mayuzumis last name change to kuroko in this story but when he later appears i will call him mayuzumi in my narration. I called him by his first name this chapter though**

**Ps. I'm searching for and beta reader.**

* * *

Ever After

Over the Kuroko estate hung a deep depressing atmosphere. Kuroko Chihiro walked up to an all too familiar door. His father was being treated, by a medic and his mother had shut herself in their bedroom, where sobs could be heard from. The gray heads hand hovered over the door handle unsure if he really should open the door. Grasping the handle he forced the door open and took the sight in that greeted him. It was his little brothers room, everything was were it supposed to be the dresser, the bed, the bookshelf and the basket for his little pup Nigou. That reminded him that Nigou was most likely running around the house looking for Tetsuya. He walked into the room and looked at everything, just yesterday he and Tetsuya had taught Nigou a new trick in this room and today his little brother would never enter this room again.

Chihiro hadn't shed a tear yet but he could now feel a bile rise in his throat, he didn't want to cry but it looks like he wasn't going to win that battle. Walking over to the bed he dropped himself onto it and curled himself up with the blanked until he was absolutely covered. Only then did he allow his tears to fall. It was his fault Tetsuya walked into Akashi. He had been bored and started to tease him, as a result Tetsuya left to complain to their father. If he hadn't teased him his little brother wouldn't have walked right into the arms of that vampire. He didn't know how long he was curled up like that but suddenly he felt something jump on him. Untangling himself he found Nigou excitingly stepping on him his tail waggling, but when he realized it was Chihiro all of that exited energy was gone and the pup sacked down and started to whine. To concentrated on Nigou he didn't notice that another person had entered the room.

"Chihiro…" he heard someone say. Turning to the direction of the voice he saw Ogiwara Shigehiro standing in the middle of the room. His eyes were red from crying, his eyes most likely look the same.

"Is it true…? Tetsu is dead?" What was he supposed to say to his little bothers best friend a simple yes, maybe elaborate?

In the end he didn't have to answer at all Ogiwara taking the silence as a yes. "That damned vampire we let them live here for centuries and then on a whim they do this!" Ogiwara shouted out in frustration. Right... a long time ago the Kuroko family had signed together with two other families that the coven of Akashi Seijuuro was allowed to live in Japan without having to fear being hunted as long as they followed the rules the hunters set up. One family was obviously the Kurokos the others were the Kagetoras and Ogiwaras. Ever since the peace treaty was formed the three families have lived together.

"Say something you are his bother." Ogiwara shouted when Chihiro didn't response. The gray head honestly wasn't in the mood for something like this, he just wanted to be alone with what remains of his little brother and Ogiwara was bothering him.

"Fine don't answer but I'll tell you this: I will kill Akashi Seijuuro for what he did." Now he wasn't that disinterested anymore.

"Stand in line. I will kill that vampire." Chihiro said before picking Nigou up and passing Ogiwara.

o

"Where are we going?" Kuroko asked as Aomine heaved him onto the train.

"We're going to Europe."

"Where in Europe?"

"Not sure well decide on a country once we leave Russia." They had left Japan, not feeling save anymore and decided to move. Currently they were in Russia traveling towards Moscow. The express they used announced that they would be staying at a small town over night, due to a blizzard. It was deemed to dangerous to continue and they were waiting for it to pass. On the occasion Akashi asked Aomine to train Kuroko a bit in his speed, how to tap into the ability to use vampire speed, to be precise. At first he thought he didn't understand Akashi considering that Kuroko was technically too young for this kind of training but when he started he realized that the blue haired child was actually a fast learner. Closing the door behind him they walked to their department. Kise and Murasakibara where both sleeping Akashi was reading and Midorima was no were to be seen. He most likely stepped out to eat.

"So how was it?"

"Fun the cold isn't as bad as it used to be." Kuroko said with a hint of childish excitement.

"You got yourself a nice progeny, I only got Kise." Aomine joked.

"Huh? You're Kises maker?"

"Yup didn't I tell you?"

"No you didn't. Who is your maker?" the boy asked now curios about the tanned man history.

"A woman named Momoi Satsuki; she currently lives together with Midorimas maker in London. Midorimas maker is Takao Kazunari."

"Eh…why aren't they part of the coven."

"Well every child has to leave the nest." Aomine laughed.

"Actually you may be returning." Akashi said.

"What do you mean?"

"I think it would be best to settle down in London. A lot of vampires live there and the council is taking measures to make it a vampire friendly city, no hunters and the current heart of the vampire society. It would also be a good place for you to grow up in, Kuroko." The child nodded in understanding before yawning showing his small childlike fangs.

Silently Kuroko crawled up on the seat before placing his head on Akashi's lap. Akashi placed his hand on his head though and automatically started to streak through his hair. It lulled the blue haired child to sleep. "He's growing pretty fast." Aomine said.

"Yes and to think that he is a descendant of a hunters family it is quite surprising." Akashi said before placing his book down and looking at Aomine.

"Say it."

"What?"

"You look like you wanted to say something." Aomine looked away from the piercing heterochromatic eyes.

"Why'd you have to do it? Turning him?"

"It was payback for the Kurokos."

"Yes but couldn't you have gone through some negotiations? We all enjoyed our lives in Japan. You could have done more to preserve our happiness." Aomine knew that he just angered Akashi, but he didn't care at the moment.

"Are you suggesting that we should bow down to them after they stabbed us in the back?"

"It was Haizaki they killed, you never cared about him! Heck I'm surprised that he was even a member of our coven."

"We should be grateful that it was only Haizaki. They stabbed us in the back! They broke the truce! I'm glad that it was Haizaki they killed and not anyone else."

"Well what if Haizaki did some shit to break the truce behind our backs and the Kurokos caught wind of it?"

"Then they were supposed to inform us so we could deal with it or give them permission to deal with it."

"Maybe he did something that couldn't wait to be dealt with."

"First of all; I was there when they killed Haizaki. Whatever he might have done wouldn't have been that bad to immediately take action and secondly I asked Renjo in hopes that it was exactly that, but he had no idea, denying the fact that a hunter went after him. I don't know about you but I don't want to have a truce with someone like that." Akashi was right and Aomine knew it but he still couldn't believe it that they had lost a place the genuinely could call home.

"Do you think London could become something like Japan was for us?"

"I don't know."

o

"Kuroko wake up." Midorima gently shook the child. Drowsy and full of sleep round eyes looked at Midorima confused, because it was not Akashi waking him.

"Akashi is out in town searching for a supplier."

"Supplier?" the boy asked.

"Yes, some humans give us their blood in exchange for money." Wordlessly the green haired vampire handed Kuroko a bowl filled with blood, small hands grabbed the bowl on each side and he drank the entire bowl.

"If you want to go to sleep again you can, but if you insist you could also join us in the living room."

"Umm…Midorima actually I'm still hungry."

"Huh?" Didn't Akashi say that that amount was enough? "Sure…"

It has been two weeks since the coven had left Japan. Now they were in Moscow planning how they should proceed, it was stettled though that they would be going to London. Midorima walked into the room again where Kuroko was silently waiting for his second portion. Accepting the bowl again he drank only three quarters of the content.

"Are you full now?" midorima asked. The blue haired kid nodded.

"When is Akashi going to come back?" Kuroko asked.

"Not sure but it shouldn't be too long now."

"Could you wake me up when he is back?" the boy asked looking sleepy again.

"I will." And with that the green head left.

o

Feeling his body being shaken again Kurokos eyes fluttered open and saw Akashi hovering over him.

"Akashi…"

"Midorima said that you wanted to see me." The boy nodded rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"I wanted to ask you something."

"And what would that be?"

"Why did I go with you?" quite shocked by the question Akashi signaled for Kuroko to elaborate.

"I mean it doesn't make any sense. I was raised as to be a hunter. Even though I didn't start my training jet I was brought up with the mindset of eventually hunting and killing vampires. So why do I feel like I can trust you and why do I ignore everything my parents taught me?" Akashi was so amused with the situation that he started to laugh out loud. Truly he had picked the right person as his progeny.

"Aren't you perceptive." He patted Kurokos head.

"You see when you become a vampire in a metaphorical sense you really are reborn. As a vampire we feel different, see different, hear, smell all of that is different, like a child to their parent your first instinct to me is trust. That can change over the course of time, the bond of a progeny and their maker is similar to that of a child and their parent, but at the same time different."

"What do you mean?"

"You see in the beginning it resembles a familiar bond but there have been enough cases where progeny and maker have become lovers or hated enemies."

"Why do they become enemies?"

"Not every maker-progeny bond is a a good bond. Some humans also grow to despise their parent with maker and progeny that isnt that diffrent soemtimes, other times is when a vampire is released. The bond slightly wakens."

"Why do vampires release their progeny then?"

"when a maker releases their progeny the progeny becomes a true vampire. the way you are now you'll continue to grow and age, but when I release you you will stop and you'll become more powerful to."

"Then how do I become a true vampire."

"Simple it happens when I willingly give you my blood with the intention of releasing you."

"Take your time I know it's a lot to take in." Akashi said.

"I still have a question though."

"Go ahead."

"You said that as a vampire I feel different but does that include my life as a human."

"Let me ask you a question: what do you feel for your mother, father and brother?"

"Um they are important people to me."

"Important people or important members of your family?"

Kuroko was shocked into silence when he realized that he indeed didn't view his family as family anymore. It wasn't like he didn't care but he was unable to consider them as someone he is related by blood with.

"It complicated I know. You don't stop feeling for the people you one held dear, but it's not the same emotions anymore, even we vampires have the difficulty of understanding our own emotions."

"Was it the same for you?"

"Yes and no, I didn't care much for my biological father so when I was turned my resentment actually grew, but the love I held for my mother had felt like it numbed. It took me a while to understand how my emotions worked." Akashi petted Kurokos head again. When he withdrew his hand the boy held onto his hand and sniffed it.

"You smell weird." He stated.

Akashi was quite surprised, Kuroko was growing fast to be able to already tell that a scent suck to him, but after all the scent of sex was not an easy one to cover.

* * *

**So I hope you still enjoyed this chapter^^ please leave a review, they make me happy ^^**


End file.
